Henri Lefebvre
Henri, full name Henri Richard Maurice Dutoit Lefebvre, is the youngest main protagonist of the series. He is a French orphan, a patriot, and extremely proud of his nationality. He learned to speak English just by being around Dr. Franklin and Moses but cannot read or write in any language. He goes back to France in episode 39 and is not seen in the final episode. Personality Henri is carefree, loves to have fun, and often does not take things as seriously as other people. However, he can be serious and help someone or save someone if the situation calls for it. He is optimistic and hardly ever sad, continuously joking, but sometimes gets frustrated with his size, ability to read, or age, when these things get in the way of helping with the revolution. Henri is a patriot, but not so zealous about it as James, so he tends to get along with people better; however, he believes in the war and it is the cause of some impertinent outbursts. Henri first learned English just by being in America, but at the series' start, he cannot read or write in any language and is not troubled by this, not wanting to learn. As the series progresses, he does eventually want to learn how to read and write and Moses teaches him. Despite being a patriot in America, Henri seems proud of the French monarchy. But while Henri is always hungry, often when something sad happens he says he is not hungry anymore. Henri is a world-class sneak according to either James or Sarah. Relationships and Family James Hiller: James is Henri's best friend. James and Moses saved Henri when the two found Henri being forced to work for the captain of the ship on which his parents died to pay back the voyage. James is like an older brother to Henri and as James grows up Henri learns to listen to him. Henri also matures throughout the war but does not lose his love of excitement and attention (and food.) Like brothers, James and Henri tease one another often but can be relied upon to help one another out in the worst of times. Henri goes for help after a loyalist man kidnaps James and locks him in his barn, perhaps saving his life, and James is grateful but true to form Henri moves on without dwelling on it and continues to crack wise. Moses: Moses is Henri's main father figure. Upon finding Henri behind bars at the hold of the ship, Moses bends the bars with a piece of equipment from the printing press and smuggles Henri out of the ship. Because Henri cannot write and is oftentimes too young to go out with James and Sarah, who are reporting to dangerous situations, he stays behind with Moses. Moses helps Henri understand the war and that the Revolution is not just fun and adventure, but at the same time does not break his spirit. Moses often offers to help Henri study how to read and write, but Henri refuses until Moses convinces him by showing him that the inability to read is a crutch which will hold him back in life. He then comforts Henri, promising to help him to learn literacy. Sarah Phillips: Sarah is Henri's best friend and he looks up to her as one would an older sister. She cares for him deeply and often tries to help and advise him, especially in the manners department. She nearly always disapproves of his hare-brained schemes and is quite unafraid to tell him so. Henri often goes for her to help with his vocabulary and current issues that he doesn't understand, and she is always happy to explain it to him. Because Henri is not so polarizing in his patriotic beliefs, his and Sarah's relationship is not characterized by the bickering James and Sarah's is. Lafayette: The Marquis de La Fayette is the first Frenchman Henri meets in a very long time and he becomes excited, speaking to him in French rapidly. Henri thinks of the man as his hero and is proud to have such a good Frenchman fighting in the War for Independence. Benjamin Franklin: Because Dr. Franklin let him stay on at the print shop, Henri is very grateful to him and looks up to him. He thinks the Doctor is smart and is glad that he is the ambassador to France. Does not hesitate to give his opinion to Franklin when he feels the situation calls for it, and Franklin often patiently explains things to Henri. Appearance Henri has deeply tanned skin and brown eyes. He is shorter than James or Sarah due to the difference in their ages. He has messy brown hair he wears back in a short, unbraided queue. He wears a blue shirt, tan colored breeches, and a dark purple vest. He wears white stockings and brown shoes with buckles on them Category:Patriots